One current method utilizing pressure sensitive adhesives involves a single-face pressure sensitive adhesive coated tape, that is, a tape system having a carrier, an adhesive layer applied on one side of the carrier, and release liner applied to the adhesive layer. The release liner would normally be removed so that the tape could be attached perpendicular to, and run equal with, a pipe, thus covering both ends of adjoining insulation tubes. The remaining release liner would be removed and the adhesive coated tape wrapped circumferentially at the intersection of adjoining insulation tubes. However, this method generally results in poor joint seal properties allowing condensation to form on the insulation surface at pressure sensitive adhesive tape joints.
One system of joining insulation that is utilized is commonly called the “contact adhesive joining” method. According to this system, a layer of contact adhesive is applied to each insulation tube face. A specific dwell time is recognized to allow included volatiles to off-gas. At such time that the contact adhesive demonstrates sufficient surface tack, the adjoining adhesive coated insulation tube faces are joined forming a contact adhesive bond. Furthermore, the application of an exact contact adhesive layer was difficult to obtain since the on-the-job application often involved working under difficult conditions. If the dwell time allowed for the off-gassing of volatiles from the contact adhesive layers is either too long or too short, the quality of the joint bond and the sealing properties are substandard, thus, allowing condensation to form on the surface of the insulation envelope at the insulation joint. The corrosive and aesthetic damage associated with water formation as a result of condensation requires insulation to be removed and replaced.